User talk:DynastyW
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zer0 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Happypal (Talk) 19:21, September 12, 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' sig = . add to signature preferences. redesign as needed. 00:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you explain what you mean? I did so, but it doesn't seem to want to work... :there is a small depiction of your avatar in the orange wikia bar atop page. mouseover to get a link to preferences. add that exact bit between the nowikis to the entry box. 08:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Still having issues. Not since the dawn of man has something like this confounded me so. This is what I put into the sig: This is what it gave me after I hit save: Any ideas? DynastyW (talk) 18:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Test 18:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) 18:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) SSCC Someone mentioned to me that you might be interested in some wiki cleanup work, would you kindly skim and correct pages marked with the tag?-- 02:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yup yup 02:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Anything else I should know about doing? Also, what do I do to be added to the list? 21:29, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Think of yourself as a new player of BL2, what kind of information would you be willing to read. If it takes longer than 3 minutes to read through a page, it's probably too long. :Also: :1. Avoid writing strategies except for very specialized circumstances, such as a very difficult boss (e.g. Terramorphous), :let players decide how to play the game. :: strategies for individual enemies (if necessary) may go on that enemies' mainspace page - but- if there exists a mission to defeat that enemy then the strat goes on the mission page. :2. Keep information mostly in point form and avoid pronouns. :3. Remove youtube vids from boss pages, throw them in strategy page/talk pages. :-- 23:39, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Lol frynote. So basically what I have been doing. Removing things based on opinion, straightening up the formatting, move junk around, and if possible, un-stubbing the page. Easy enough, tends to be what I like to do most anyway. 23:57, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Weapon pages I'm not sure about just using the element colours for weapon tables, it means Slag looks odd on its own with no damage number. Evil Tim (talk) 15:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) As does Explosive, but I am not in charge of changing said practice. If you really want to see about changing it, either contact an admin, or propose a change through a blog post. I doubt it would change however, due to the fact that the color is indicative of the element the weapon has, so, adding the element name is redundant. 15:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well sure, but it says "element / chance" above the column, so it's kind of weird to not have the actual name of the element in the column, especially with no key to the colours. I mean, I'' know what they mean (at level 50 I bloody well should, after all) but it seems a little unintuitive for new readers. Evil Tim (talk) 15:57, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm imagining that most people who are looking at the variants are well versed with the game, and even if they are not, it's not that discreet in what it means. I assume a minimum amount of thought from people, and I won't cater to those who don't use any thought when editing. 16:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I assume that comment was directed at me While I am guilty of not bothering to change it, when I made that page back on the second there were no BL2 weapon articles for anything but Legendaries and no standards for "how the wiki works." The table format I used was copied from Bad Touch's variant chart, which appears to have been the standard at the time. So please avoid making assumptions about what I am or am not changing. Evil Tim (talk) 12:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yet you chose not to change it to what we accept as the norm when you decided to edit it. So I am back to assuming you had no intention on ever changing it. 13:00, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Which is a nice violation of that old "assume good faith" mantra that wikis tend to have. Maybe I was just fixing the most clearly broken aspect of it for now, did you think of that at all? Evil Tim (talk) 13:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::And yet, it remained unchanged, you just ADDED to the problem by adding info in the incorrect way. I'm not saying you were doing anything intentionally, but I do not believe that you ever intended to change it. 15:25, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Nasty Your maturity level is that of a five year old. I guess that why you can't take contsructive criticism. Asshat! :If your constructive criticism is entirely you calling me an asshat, I see no reason why you need to stay in chat. 20:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I have also informed the powers that be at wiki of you actions. Good day. Britva Why the hell did you just copy my Britva Moloko image and renamed it to britva Molo?Flamehazard (talk) 21:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :#1. Yours? It's on the wiki, who cares. As well, what in gods name are you talking about? Formatting Just wondering, is there any specific reason why a second space was needed between the favor text and the dash on the weapon effectspage? I do see that it makes the actual page source slightly easier to differentiate but IMO with the second space added it looks atrocious on the part of the page that will actually be most likely to be seen by the general public. I'm not doggin, I just wanted to know if there was any specific reason for it. Cscribble (talk) 21:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Just my general style. That is up to the editor, I do it for the editor as well, as it makes differentiating between things easier. Not only does it not affect the wikia, but it lets the whitespace removal processes work more efficiently, so yeah. There is no affect on the page by adding the second space, so don't worry, it doesn't appear. To summarize, it's just my preference as an editor to make it easier first for the editor. I've gone to pages where it's so horribly formatted I wanted to shoot myself. That is why I do it. As to it's effects: There are none. :I was wondering if someone would ask about this, so it's funny you did :P : 03:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I checked and double checked to see if it did make a difference (and to make sure I wasn't just seeing things lol) on the public view of the page and having that space between the two in the source somehow does add a second space. If I wasn't as OCD about things I probably wouldn't have noticed lol. Figured i'd ask since I'm a noob to wiki editing and want to stick to guidelines and whatnot. Sidenote: I have no idea what whitespace removal is... like I said I'm a noob :-) Cscribble (talk) 22:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi there! I have a message on my talk page from someone asking me to lift the ban you put on them. Apparently they called you an "a**hat". Im sure you have your reasons for banning them and i just wanted to say i have no intention on lifting said ban. Not even sure being just "chatmods" we can lift the bans? Besides they didnt sign the post on my talk page at all so i have no idea who this person is. Maybe they will think twice and act appropriately. 14:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for this guy bothering you about this. As chat-mods, we have the ability to kick and ban people from chat. He was harassing me, and was breaking the rules (found here) I instated in chat. I banned him for 2 hours from chat, and he goes on to ask multiple people to unban him from chat. Not only did he continue to be a nuisance, he then thinks it's alright to badger other people to do this. What is ironic is that in said rules, which he was criticizing me as well about the fact that I am asking everyone to read them, is that he didn't even follow the appeal process. That aside, if you do have questions on how to do things as a chat mod, feel free to ask me any time. I'm going to be updating the rules with how to actually ban someone from chat for a set time period. Once more, I apologize for his actions. : 16:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) It ok no biggie. They didnt get anywhere with me anyway. Lol I know we can ban people but what i was unsure about is "unbanning" them. But in the future if and when i have any questions i will keep you in mind!! 01:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) calling all code monkeys the weighted loot pools in BL2 have provided us with yet another troll cave, the Drop Guide. in the interest of avoiding further edits like "also drops from the Warrior" and "found in a chest in Butt F*ck Caverns" i started work on Template:Random. unfortunately, i found the necessary code well above my paygrade. ideally, the template would work similar to Template:This. adding to the Conference Call page would generate ''"The Conference Call is obtained randomly from any loot source but has a slightly increased chance to drop from the Warrior." at your leisure would you kindly take a look at the code and see if this can be achieved? much appreciated. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) To Tim I'm too lazy to go to your talk wall. I have PERSONALLY used my program and have found proof(not undeniable, as I don't fully trust my program to work 100%) that there is a pepperbox prefix. Drag this out further, be my guest. You are only hurting yourself as looking like an immature half-wit. 22:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :That doesn't mean the Title ever actually results in a weapon being generated in the game itself. Until someone actually has one in hand and a shot to prove it, I'm going to take logging 151 hours and never seeing that combination as reason to be skeptical. There's the small issue of what the hell it would be supposed to do since Jakobs pistols are semi-auto so you can't make them fire faster. Evil Tim (talk) 22:23, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::We aren't talking about being dropped. We are talking about it's existance. It MAY not drop, but that is info pertinent to the page. 22:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I would still have reservations about dedicating a page to a piece of leftover code, especially when people put it in categories and listings with no qualifications regarding the fact that it might not exist in the game proper at all. Also, you're supposed to follow procedure and add a note to Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion, not just remove the deletion notice and question the motives of the person who put it there. Evil Tim (talk) 22:35, November 5, 2012 (UTC) tarantella no one said it was incorrect. i said there is no link in the trivia note. 06:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ban I am sorry for any offensive comments that were made to you Dynasty. I regret the use of my word martyr as it may be offensive. How long am i banned from chat? please don't get petty over this and abuse your rights as chatmod. CollosoNeil (talk) 05:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) 1 month. Threats will not be acceptable. This wasn't some petty ban over the argument. I could care less if someone from the INTERNET doesn't get something. You mean nothing to me. However, the fact you threatened to disturb the Wiki's harmony is distressing, so I took matters into my own hands, with correct course of action. 05:17, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for acting civil. Dynasty. I am sorry and i would ask for you to revoke the ban, but don't know if there is anything i can do to make it up to you. So sorry for making 'threat' i did not see it that way and didn't intend for it to be taken that way. I would kindly ask for you to take this as a momentary lapse in my judgement and i promise not to make the mistake again. Sorry.CollosoNeil (talk) 05:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I have been stressed with my yearly exams coming up and think of that conversation we had as a way to let stress out. Not my usual behaviour CollosoNeil (talk) 05:22, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you please at least respond? I would like to know if you are at least considering repealing the ban or will continue to be stern in your decision.CollosoNeil (talk) 05:40, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I did skip over the warning I usually impose. I felt this situation was escalating far beyond acceptable. I'll shorten the ban to 3 days. Side note to midnight: You really have no basis to judge me on, as you continually made a fool of yourself. I take no responsibility for you continuing on after I warned you not to. If you want to appeal or something, go look at the Live Chat! Policy page. There is an appeal process there. Else, please don't harass other Chat Mods over this, it just makes your case that much worse. 05:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for being kind. I will remember you advice and FYI i didn't harass any other ChatMods, i just asked someone how long the ban is normally for. All good though, i have hopefully learned my lesson. CollosoNeil (talk) 05:48, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Not you, That was mostly aimed at Midnight. 06:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dynasty. Just wondering when that ben expires, it has been about 3 days now and still ban is there. Sorry, i don't want to sound pushy. 06:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Quik Drawler What was wrong with noting that the Quik Drawler variant on the Badaboom swaps/deploys/is_ready_to_fire very quickly? I'm not arguing against removing the note, I'd just like to know what separates this from the bonus melee damage notes so there's less cleanup to do whenever I add something. Tieren (talk) 06:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) I removed since taht is a secondary effect that the prefix provides. It's not of utmost import. Sadly, we do consider melee damage of import, yet I believe it is also decided upon by the prefix. Sorry, just following standards. 06:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : That makes sense. Keep prefix data on some prefix page, note things that would otherwise be completely unlisted. Thank you for the explanation, I should probably go dig into the style guide. >_> Tieren (talk) 06:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ban2 u did not un bann me Notfunnyguy1 (talk) 03:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. I said I was giving you a week long ban for breaking both the rule regarding bigotry and the rule about ban avoidance. I'm being nice, instead of requesting you be permabanned from ALL Wikias. 03:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Your sig I hope you don't mind, I did a bit of upkeep on it: * Link is underlined same color as text. * Your sig will not break on line end anymore (leaving a horizontal | ). * I added an "ivory" (white) ® symbol to link to your talk. * Removed some redundant span blocks, simplifying the sig overall. * Begins and ends with a single em-space (as opposed to triple nbsp). Yeah, so just keep it, or revert it, or whatever, I wouldn't mind if you don't like it. happypal (talk • ) 14:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :No I totally appreciate it. It was annoying getting that | to happen. I just copied someone elses to begin with, as I have no creativity. Only thing I have to ask, what's up with the ® symbol? was it supposed to be a link? If it was, the link isn't working, as it's just appearing as copyable text. 20:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) <---Testing out sweet new sig just to make sure it wasn't caused by being an old one. ::It's a link to "User talk:DynastyW" (User talk:DynastyW), so it will not work on this page (self link), however, in the forums, or other people's talk, it works. happypal (talk • ) 20:36, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Silly me <_< 20:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) New heads seem to have appeared Looks like some new heads have surfaced. http://imgur.com/a/1MmlU#0 Dividedbyn1ght (talk) 17:24, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I already posted them to the respective character galleries. They're due in DLC2, whenever it's released. 18:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :And? I just left a note saying we need those pictures when they are able to be gotten in the right way. That's all. 18:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Rifle Rifle/Variant Chart lol dis-ambiguous page has a variant chart page you are looking for? Rifle (Borderlands 2)/Variant Chart Beesafree (talk) 17:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well then it looks like we have a need to merge the pages. PS: THis is Dynasty from my phone. Grammar Grammar overcorrection is a pet peeve of mine, and if you nitpick you yourself must be fair game :D. So, on with it: because is a subordinating conjunction. There is absolutely no problem with starting sentences with it in even the most formal academic or professional grammar. If you have a naked because clause then it's a sentence fragment such as "Because of ninjas.", but that's a separate issue. "Because of ninjas, I am afraid of the dark." is fine. The '"rule" you are thinking of applies to coordinating conjunctions such as and or but, and even then customarily only in extremely stuffy technical writing. -Raisins (talk) 22:50, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :That is incorrect. At least in America. Not sure where you are from. The proper way to start a sentence with the same effect is "Due to", not "because". Unless you want to go and tell my colleague, an English professor, he is wrong. 23:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps you misheard him? The classical grammar rule is definitely only for coordinating and not subordinating conjunctions. Can you find a reference that says otherwise? -Raisins (talk) 23:21, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::PS I just noticed that unless is a subordinating conjunction and you started a sentence with it, making a dependent clause with no main clause. This sentence fragment error is the exact mistake your professor friend is probably trying to help you avoid. I am aware this is just conversation and not formal writing, but I was still amused. -Raisins (talk) 00:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Bah, I'm just a damn history professor. I am not a certified English professor by any means. Take it up with him, not me. 02:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Trolling Irrespective of anyone's personal take in the debate, NOBODY is welcome to clutter the discussion with antagonistic additions. You can leave the "protip" and "*GASP*" commentary out of the discussion completely -- WarBlade (talk) 04:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's relevant info. Regardless of how it's phrased. There is no policy against it, and it was an abusive block on your part. I'm not going to push the point that I see your actions as incorrect, and unbefitting of an admin. It wont do any good. However, you were baseless in your blocking, and it was just sad that you did. A mature conversation doesn't mean 3 people trying to point out each others problems, it's being mature and trading ideas and critique. It was the former that the thread descended into, and sad that you carried on with it. 23:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) for your review Forum:Request_For_Adminship:Fryguy cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 00:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:18, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Gub trivia Before we start an edit war about the Gub read the link provided in the other trivia. Take the Money and Run ''also here is a transcript of the exact scene in question: :Bank Teller #1: "Does this look like 'gub' or 'gun'?" :Bank Teller #2: "Gun. See? But what's 'abt' mean?" :Virgil Starkwell: "It's 'act'. A-C-T. Act natural. Please put fifty thousand dollars into this bag and act natural." :Bank Teller #1: "Oh, I see. This is a holdup?" :and here is a link to theentire film if you'd like to read it over ^.^ ::Sounds fine. Just make sure you cite the source correctly. You can't remove something that is considered true without first citing where the actual truth is, and replacing it, not just plain removing it. I wouldn't start a war, that's a bit childish isn't it? 18:50, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Images policy Hi, I wanted to upload level 50 weapon card pictures to weapon main pages, instead of to variants page, because I think that readers would find of more use maxed weapons than low level ones. I've seen you have just edited Commerce to remove my picture (I just noticed that mine was of very low resolution). Could I upload it again to main page if I take High-Res screenshots or there is any policy to do not edit main page weapon pictures? Also, I see you removed "summary" on the picture page where I stated which parts that weapon had, to provide more information. Should I leave that box blank when uploading more pictures? Thanks. :Well, to be honest, I added it so as to make sure it was not an orphaned image. It's beneficial to have ANY weapon cards+weapon entries on Variants pages, as it shows the wide spectrum of possibilities. :As for the image itself, the original image had been of a much higher quality. The policy with main page image switching is that it needs to be of BETTER quality, not equal or lower, so if you can get a higher res photo of the entire thing, go for it. :As to the image info box, I removed it as the info there was not supposed to go there (don't quote me, I'll verify this later, am not totally sure), but instead, info regarding the actual picture does. :Props for remembering to add the correct categories, keep up the good work, and remember, if you have a gun and gun card pic, add it to the variant chart. : 18:09, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply. ::Ok, I'll take higher quality pictures. By the way, I've uploaded Sloth page and updated the picture. This one is still low-res, but better than the older anyway. ::I'll replace it by a high res picture of the same weapon asap. ::This time, I've put older (and new) picture on the variants chart and added the categories just after uploading the picture. ::GryphusR (talk) 18:15, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::PD: There is again a "summary" on the "Night Sloth.jpg" as I wrote it that prior reading your answer GryphusR (talk) 18:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I removed the summary, but it can easily be undone on both. If it is confirmed you can have that there, feel free to undo it. As for the sloth, no, I the other pic was higher quality. :: 18:21, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi again. I've replaced both files, please take a look at this pages for Sloth and Commerce to check if the new images meet the quality you need. Let me know if there is something wrong. If I get a positive answer I'll take pictures of the rest of my weapons which don't have a lvl 50 weapon cards on the wiki. :::GryphusR (talk) 18:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Much better. JUst make sure you are taking a picture of the WHOLE screen. Not just a zoom in. 19:41, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::If you refer to the cropped side of the card, I'm taking whole screen captures with the steam option to do it, but as my resolution is 16:10 instead 16:9 at 1920x1200 px the left side of the weapon card is mildly cropped (nothing important imho, as it only affects the frame). The graphic options of borderlands don't let me set up an aspect ratio of 1920x1080 but if I find a workarround (already googling for it) I'll replace the images with a newer version without cropped frame. :::In the case you're talking about the perspective from which the items are being screenshoted, I'm trying to replicate the perspective of previous images or trying to find a good one that shows good detail or unique properties of the item for easier recognition. If you need just a standard side-view of the guns, let me know and I'll replace that pictures too. :::GryphusR (talk) 19:51, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, about your last undo on Pimpernel I think that new image is obviously better than the older in terms of resolution, size, etc. The older is blurry, dark, and the logo of the flower crossed by 2 swords is not clear. The older image is also a photo (rotate, screenshot, close...) instead of a clean screenshot. Please, check full-size images prior undos. GryphusR (talk) 17:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :How else would I be able to say it was better if I didn't see? You are wrong, the old one is significantly better than yours. 17:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::May I ask why older is significantly better than mine? I've given some arguments about why I think that new picture is of higher quality, I would like some kind of reason because you think the older is better, because I sincerely cannot appreciate how that picture is of higher quality. That way I would be able to take better screenshots from now on. ::Or are you just taking reserve against me uploading so many pictures to front pages? No offense intended, I understand that thing could be a cause, as | http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fryguy42#About_pic_quality. told that to me. (although he later reverted the undos) ::The better you explain me why older picture is of higher quality, the better I could contribute this wiki. Thanks for your time GryphusR (talk) 17:50, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::If you understand how pictures are created, it may help. The resolution of which you are taking it of is irrelevant. However, what IS relevant is pixel clarity/depth. This is easily recognizable when looking at a picture. If you look at a straight line, and the line is solid all through, no fuzzyness, it is of higher quality. Yours exhibited more fuzzyness overall. You may want to try using the built in screenshot command that you can use from the console. I've found it to be significantly higher quality than the one Steam has. As well, you may want to lay off replacing every image. You're getting to the point on most where your picture isn't any better, or worse, and this has no reason to replace the current one. Keep in mind, if there is a stark difference between yours and the current one, do it. Else, leave it alone. PS: The damage, accuracy, etc fields on the weapon template on the main page don't work anymore. Remove it instead of modifying it. 19:56, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, understood :) GryphusR (talk) 20:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just strolling along here. ::::''Personally, I found the new image better. ::::"The damage, accuracy, etc fields on the weapon template on the main page don't work anymore": Technically, it's not that they don't work, it's just they were judged irrelevant and removed. ::::The basic rule for mainspace image box images is: ::::#Absolutly no warring or the Evil Doctor will bring a swift end to the fun (and nobody wants that). ::::#Only change the image if it warrants a change (don't do it just to have your image). ::::#DO NOT change the image because "the new weapon is better". Diversity is fun. Having all pages with purple level 50 is boring. ::::That's all I have to say. Walking along now. happypal (talk • ) 20:50, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::And a further note. A full spectrum from low level to high level is okay. Multitudes of level 50's is largely worthless though. If you have a level 50 to add, please check that it pushes the boundaries in at least one direction of anything else already on the page, ie. if all of its stats fall inside established limits of those already documented, there's no most likely no point in adding a new variant. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::SO MANY :'s!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On a side note, I'm not warring. I changed only like, 3 back. The rest have been better quality IMHO. However, the ones I cahnged I felt were not. 22:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Oops! Oops! Thanks for your fix-up on my Slagga edit. Lordberticus (talk) 06:23, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, May I ask You why you removed my contribution on Iron and Plasma caster Variant Charts ? Because the Snapshots were in French ? whatever i Made the necessary in the tables ? So where was I making an Ofense with these contributions ? Thank you for answering. Fenris51 (talk) 23:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) About MIR sorry, I missed the title last time, SO what do you call a Red Link to an image, just in order next time, i Don't mess again on my contribution ? Thank you helping me to add my piece of work to this wiki. Fenris51 (talk) 00:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S : It seems Fryguy42 deleted every screenshots, I'm still curious of the reason Why ? Fenris51 (talk) 09:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. The admins on the site go through the images periodically, and will delete all the images that have not been categorized. 14:16, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ok Thank You, I'll try not to forget this part of the job next time. :Fenris51 (talk) 17:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Badaboom/Variant Chart Hi, I saw you removed my additon to the Badaboom/Variant chart. Could you explain why? I had everything else set up exactly like the current entries as far as I could tell. Thanks, AOTA (talk) 17:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :Red Boxed Weapons we don't particularly want as it's not a good way to show the images. If you can get the picture wihtout it being redboxed, feel free to add it. 19:27, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Just checking to save re-work =) Ahoy hoy, Just to avoid further need for you or anyone else to run around behind my edits can I ask why my revision to Repeater (Borderlands 2)/Variant Chart was reversed? Reverse occured at 17:34, January 18, 2013 (for reference to help you know what I'm on about.) Ta Strom 316 (talk) 00:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :You basically removed around 5 entries randomly. Couldn't figure out why. So I undid it, and fixed whatever was wrong with the page. 01:23, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::OK I see the mix up, I re-ordered the page into rarity / level order. Problem is code change makes it look like deletes. Some of the pages with large variant lists just seem to be looking cluttered and I was just trying to make it easier to see the variance. I'll try to properly label my edits from now on. ::Sorry for the confusion ::Strom 316 (talk) 00:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::FYI, please don't order the Variants Charts. They are orderable by clicking the arrows at the top of the columns, so therefore, no need to reorder them. 01:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sweet as and duly noted. Thanks for all your work keeping things clean. ::::Strom 316 (talk) 01:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::*Tips hat in general direction* 03:40, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Chere-amie variant, etc was trying to edit the skullsmasher notes but i agree the previous version was redundant and contrary to the initial paragraph. i dont have an image for my chere-amie yet, be patient with me :) :Sorry, but policy is that if you don't have the image, then it doesn't stay. Do it all at once. 19:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC :----roger that, ill see what i can do to get a decent picture. and suggestions for a clean ps3 image grab, other than just taking a picture of the screen? EDIT i read some of the above talk topics and gleaned from them. thankee sai! Xmonkeyfrancoisx (talk) 20:19, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Article Layout Please leave the start of the article body at the top. It should not be dropped down a line. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:30, February 5, 2013 (UTC)